


down to words

by shokubeni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: one word based drabbles with small snaps of theo's and blaise's relationship





	down to words

**Author's Note:**

> i want to practice the fact that i always write too much, so i thought about this idea of trying to write 6 sentences long stories based on random words for blaise and theo. it was actually very fun so i might do more idk

**1\. stars**

blaise remembers vividly the first time he saw theo's body, the expanse of pale skin, the scars running down his arms that spoke volumes about years of silent abuse and screams, and the moles, the tiny marks expanding all over theo's back and chest and legs and arms. blaise remembers being awake next to a sleeping theo, tracing his fingers between his shoulder blades down his spine, drinking from the sight of the small dark dots against the paleness of theo's skin, they looked like stars, so beautiful, like an inverted night sky.

 

**2\. inheritance**

theo met blaise's mothers somewhen during their fourth year at hogwarts, he had heard more of her from others (mostly from pansy, who seemed to be a great admirer) than from blaise himself, but he was nervous when he finally met her. the rumours didn't make her justice, and theo could see in her high cheekbones and her deep eyes how much of her there was in blaise, her elegant but calculated movements, her curled smile, like she was in possession of a secret everyone wanted to know, but she wasn't going to reveal.

 

**3\. tears**

blaise shouldn't be thinking theo looks beautiful when he cries, but he _does_. theo cries in the same way he does everything else, quietly. small. like making sure no one is going to notice. and blaise? blaise is burning with rage, because theo is suffering and crying and his chest keeps heaving and his hands are clutching blaise's shirt so tightly his knuckles are going white, and he doesn't want him to cry quietly and small, because if theo suffers like this, the world should suffer along.

 

**4\. winter**

theo loved winter, while blaise despised it. he couldn't understand what theo found so appealing of snow, and long, grey days, and icy wind that made him feel like his toes could fall off his feet. blaise loved too much the long summer days, when the air is sultry and he feels the rays of the sun hitting on his skin. but there was something about winter that made blaise love every second of it, theo cuddled between layers of grey sweaters and scarves, pale fingers curling around a cup of warm chocolate, his nose icy and red pressing against his cheek when they kissed.

 

**5\. fire**

the uncontrollable fear blaise developed about fire after weasley and potter saved draco and him from the fiendfyre wasn't something he liked to admit, or talk about. mostly, it expressed itself through nightmares, and blaise would wake up, bathed in sweat, his throat closed in panic and panting, looking for his wand. theo would always wake up with him, a hand resting on his clammy shoulder, widened eyes filled with questions he never dared to ask. blaise would just stare at his eyes, like casting a spell, releasing a shaky breath and collapsing against his chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me at my[tumblr](http://crvdence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
